The strategy of enhancing the function of an integrated circuit by reducing its critical dimensions, known as scaling, has been a key to faster performance and more densely packed integrated circuits. However, as semiconductor devices continue to become smaller in size, the devices must continue to be able to be made with reduced dimensions and still function at the required specifications. That is, the growing demand for increasingly smaller and thus more cost effective semiconductor devices, e.g., with large memory capacities, has pushed the development of miniaturized structures. But such miniaturization has its limits. For example, the size of the capacitor becomes increasingly larger with regard to the circuit itself, thus taking up considerable chip real estate.
Additionally, space or area on a semiconductor device is a valuable commodity. However, the demand for increasingly smaller, and thus more cost effective, semiconductor devices reduces the available area of the semiconductor device for necessary components of the semiconductor device.
Millimeter wave (MMW) circuits and systems require passive filters for their operation. MMW frequencies range from approximately 30 gigahertz to approximately 300 gigahertz. Conventionally, passive filter structures are formed on the surface of a semiconductor circuit in order to provide the required passive filtering. However, these passive filters formed on the surface of the semiconductor circuit often take up large amounts of circuit surface area to deliver adequate circuit performance. By taking up large amounts of silicon area, these passive filters occupy valuable device space that could be utilized for other purposes.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.